Blending Amethyst and Azure
by Shadows of the Fairies
Summary: FE:SS 'Who says you shouldn't blend amethyst and azure...' EphraimxLyon oneshot. Takes place before the game.


Shadow: xD I swear, there NEEDS to be more EphraimxLyon in FF. Net. MUAHAH. HAH. AHAHA. ...HAH!

Lily: Uhh...O.o

Shadow: Okay, enough of my senseless cackling. o.o;

Lily: Hah.

Shadow: This is all inspired by a dream I had of Ephraim and Lyon. Dancing. O.o And then the tacky line pops up. Yep, these strange, short, awesome dreams come up when I don't sleep too well.

Ephraim: Shadow wishes she owns Fire Emblem. But she doesn't. ...

Ephraim: And she does NOT own me and Lyon either. o.O

Shadow: Unfortunately. D: Pairings here include EphraimxLyon, OrsonxMonica (:gags: But it's just a hint of it...We need couplings dancing anyway), InnesxTana (I'M KIDDING xD But they dance together since I can't think of anyone else for them besides...Vanessa :gags again: VanessaxInnes? Icky...), and hinty EirikaxSeth (Yet again, more het...But I have no choice, Eirika HAS to dance with SOMEONE).

* * *

(Ephraim's POV, Grado Keep)

I sit there, on that hardwood chair, watching the many people dance before me. I catch sight of many people unknown to me, but many I can easily recognize. Out of all of them, though, I can't find the one I'm searching for...

I catch a glimpse of Orson, a faithful knight of Renais, dancing happily with his beloved wife, Monica. Her soft, thin chocolate brown locks flow as she is spun around by her lover. Orson's eye shine with cheer as he brings her back into his arms, a smile planted on his visage.

I sighed inwardly, watching as the two danced together. It brought so many memories...including the memories of Eirika and Lyon dancing together under those cherry blossoms, as if though they were made for each other...

I could feel myself envying my dear sister as those memories came to mind.

Continuing to scan the room, I sigh one more. It IS his birthday, he SHOULD be here! He HAS to be here...

Then, I catch a glimpse of Eirika...But not of the one she danced with. But I could've sworn it seemed she was dancing with Seth, the Silver Lance...

I shake my head. Nah, it couldn't have been...

My eyes widen slightly as I catch sight of an orchid haired man...

I smile, mostly to myself. I've found him...

(Lyon's POV)

I smile painfully as watch them dance. Innes and Tana have always been close, but of course, they _were _brother and sister...But I guess I would never find out how it was like to have a sibling. It must be a wonderful feeling though...To have someone who loves you dearly, who looks up to you...

I shake my head, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. But, of course, I always had Ephraim and Eirika...

I smile as memories flooded back to mind. The memories of our childhood...When we first met...

And then I hear someone call my name.

(Normal POV)

"Hello Ephraim!" Lyon smiled brightly at his childhood friend, all the pain and loneliness gone, like it was never there.

Ephraim returned his greeting with a smile. "Hello Lyon."

They grew silent for a moment, but it was soon broken with a cough from the teal-haired man. "So, happy birthday, by the way."

Lyon blinked for a moment, then his smile grew wider. "Th-Thank you, Ephraim..."

They were silent once more.

"So, uhh, do you even plan on dancing?"

The orchid-haired man's cheeks turned an interesting shade of red at that point. "W-Well, probably...not... I mean, I don't...well, I don't have a partner to dance with."

"Mm, okay then."

"So, are you willing to dance?" Lyon squeaked, his blush turning from red to crimson. "I mean, I'm pretty sure someone would--"

"Not exactly. I mean, yes, I _do _have someone in mind, but I highly doubt they would wish to dance with me." Ephraim sighed simply, coughing into his fist as his face began to redden.

Lyon frowned, his blush disappearing from his now-pale face. "Well, I couldn't think of anyone who would not wish to dance with you, Ephraim...You are really a very kind and loving person. I don't see how anyone would reject that offer..."

Ephraim's blush was now such a deep crimson, you could see it from a mile away. "Lyon, you...You are too kind. But that is not true..."

"No, it is very true...But exactly opposite of that, in my case." Lyon bowed his head, trying to hide the tears that now fell. "No one would wish to--"

"You could always dance with me."

...Now where did THAT come from! "D-Dance with you...?" Lyon's face turned a deep red in a split second. His face soon had an expression of recognition. "...You...Did you wish to dance with me in the first place?"

"...Well, yes," Ephraim nodded in defeat. "But, well, you know...I thought you would reject my offer."

"...I would never..." Lyon's frown was soon replaced with a warm smile. "...I would love to dance with you, Ephraim."

Ephraim returned the smile and took his hand. "Thank you..." Ephraim chuckled softly, amethyst and azure eyes gazing at each other with joy.

I mean, it wouldn't...mean anything, right?

--

"L-Lyon, hold on! You're going too fast!" Ephraim backed away as Lyon stepped forward, nearly tripping them both.

Lyon frowned in apology. "F-Forgive me...! I've never really done this kind of dance before...I mean, yes, Eirika and I danced that one time, but this was not the kind of dance we--"

Ephraim brought his finger to the other's lips. "Shush," He smiled tenderly at the other man. "Just follow me..." He slowly wrapped an arm around Lyon's waist. "See? Now follow my steps..."

The flushed man blinked, his arms slowly snaking around Ephraim's waist. "I-I...Alright then..."

(Lyon's POV)

This all had to be a dream...Ephraim is...he's dancing with me. With _me_. It's very hard to believe...

I sighed softly, leaning against his warm body as we continued to dance, a smile planted on my face. "Ephraim..."

"Lyon," He replied simply, inhaling deeply as if to inhaling my scent. "Do you remember when we first met? I gave you that amethyst colored flower...it's stem was a strange bluish color. Don't you remember?"

I blinked as if I forgot, but nodded afterwards. "Y-Yes...I remember that. I said it looked like we were blended into one flower...Your favorite color, and mine..."

Ephraim sighed, content, and his eyes melted close, the moisture in them threatening to fall...but not of sorrow. "Like blending amethyst and azure..."

He tilted my chin upward, so we made eye contact...and that's when I saw something that had shocked me.

His eyes...were shining. Not just shining of mere joy. No it seemed much more than that...

It seemed like...love.

My eyes shot open and gasped, nearly inaudibly, as Ephraim's lips seem to draw closer to mine...at this point, his breath was tickling my chin. His eyes closed as he drew nearer. "...Now lay your hand on my heart...and I will keep you satisfied forever."

My eyes filled with tears at that point, and I couldn't stop them from falling. My hands moved over his chest as I wrapped my arms around his neck, bringing him closer...

And finally, our lips met. To my surprise, people were smiling at us, as well as some people giggling maniacally (coughFORDEcough).

I gasped as Ephraim's tongue slid into my mouth, lashing against my teeth as he did. I moaned softly against the kiss, my hands wandering his body, Ephraim groaning in response.

I guess if you blending amethyst and azure, it would bring many consequences...

But who said they were actually _bad _consequences?

--

(Ephraim's POV, Prince's Bedchamber)

I winced softly, the sunlight shine into my eyes...by Saint Latona, it felt like my eyes had caught on fire. Never has the sun been so bright here in Grado...

I sighed exasperatedly, about to pull the covers over my head. Shifting slightly, I could feel some extra weight on my shoulder...

Blinking with confusion and fatigue, I slowly lowered the covers, only to find my childhood friend sleeping beside me, his head laying on my shoulder.

It's been only a few months since his eighteenth birthday, but he was already trying to master the dark arts. I've never heard of anyone--in Magvel, that is--who learned the dark arts at such an early age...Although I'm pretty sure there are many people out there younger than him practicing, as well. Just none I've ever seen or met.

I've never been too comfortable with him learning black elder magic...just the thought of it made me shiver. I've tried countless times, asking him to re-consider and try learning another way of self-defense--maybe anima magic, or light, since I never convinced him to wield a weapon--but he never did.

I slowly move my hand over the right side of his chest, relieved to find he was still breathing, his heart still beating...I couldn't help but smile. Even Lyon believed I was a little too paranoid...But I would be heartbroken if I had lost him.

I love him. I truly do...

"...Mmm, Ephraim...?"

I chuckle as he stirs slightly, his amethyst eyes slowly opening.

Who ever said you shouldn't blend amethyst and azure?

* * *

Shadow: .-.; I think this was too short. Oh well...Review please. 


End file.
